Nothing, but a copy
by protector91
Summary: Spoliers for the ending of the fourth episode of season 3.  Following what she did with Peter, Alternate Olivia gets a disturbing phone call that increases her fear of being discovered.  No longer a one-shot.
1. Copy

**A/N: This is my very first Fringe fic. You can consider this to be my reaction to last night's episode.**

"It's all for the mission," Olivia Dunham thought as she sent that text message to Peter. "It's all for the mission," she thought as Peter knocked on the door. "It's all for the mission," she repeated again as she answered it. "It's," she grabbed him by the jacket collar and pulled him to the wall. "All for," they were kissing each other roughly now. She let out a moan as he kissed her neck. "The," Olivia pulled off her shirt and pants and was in nothing now, but her underwear. "Mission," she pushed him onto the bed.

* * *

Olivia snapped awake and checked on Peter. He was still fast asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief and slowly crept out of his arms. If this did not help maintain her cover then nothing would. Feeling thirsty Olivia pulled her underwear back on and entered the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and started to chug the entire thing down when she stopped. She put down the almost empty glass and examined it. She almost thought for a second that she saw herself with red hair in the reflection.

"I'm letting my fear get to me," she thought sitting down on the couch. "Keep it together Liv. You can do this. Just remember the mission." She looked back at her bedroom. Peter hadn't made a sound. "Remember the mission." She buried her face in her hands. "Screw the mission!" She regretted what she did with Peter even before they had done anything. She regretted sending that text message to him, but knew she couldn't send him away once he got to the place. She doesn't have any feelings for Peter and yet she's forced to in order to keep up the façade. She felt like the shape shifters at times and yet the sad reality of that was even the shifters, the part organic part machine shifters, developed actual feelings for the people on this side. She bore no feelings for anyone here. It was all just a mission to her. She can't relate to this Olivia's niece. She thought seeing her sister again would be a dream come true, but instead she's only worried about slipping up on some part of her family history or something else that had only been shared between the two sisters. This Olivia couldn't see her as her sister. That's because she wasn't her sister. They may share the same genetics and the same everything else, but they aren't the same.

Don't even get her started on Walter. While he's a lot more fun to be around than her Walter he scares her the most; even more than Peter if that's possible. He's bound to notice something. Even the tiniest little detail could make him realize that something is up. He may be nuttier than a fruitcake, but he's smarter than practically everyone in her own universe and that's saying something given how more advanced they are than this side. Out of everything on this side the only person who evenly remotely reminded her of someone on her side was Broyles. He still had the same no-nonsense attitude that her Broyles had. Yet even here he seemed to be a tad bit nicer than over there in her world. He probably knows his agents better than anyone. Has he noticed anything? Olivia felt a wave of sadness start to overtake her. She felt a tear start to roll down her cheek. She let it fall. For once she didn't want to hide the sadness she felt; being alone in this foreign universe. Nothing she felt was real. There was nobody that she could truly talk to. No Lincoln, no Charlie, no Frank. No anybody. This wasn't her life; wasn't her world. Every day was just another mission and a fight to make sure she didn't slip up in any fashion.

In truth Olivia knows she already has. No matter how good of a mimic you think you are you can never truly replace the original. And who's to say that she herself is nothing more than a copy? Who's to say that this universe didn't come first and the one that she calls home is nothing, but the shadow of this one? Olivia felt sick to her stomach as she started to wonder if her existence was only possible because the Olivia Dunham of this world came first. What did that make her? Olivia ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet, but the feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't go away. She felt her body tremble all over and felt like she was going to break down any minute.

"Why me! ?" Olivia screamed in her head. "Why did she have to be the one to come here! ? Why couldn't Walter have sent someone else! ? There was more than enough shape shifters!" The phone started to ring and she heard Peter starting to stir awake. "I'll get it Peter. Go back to sleep," she told him.

"Kay," he mumbled into his pillow and was out like a light again. Olivia got to her feet and walked to the phone. She took a deep breath to get back her composure and answered the phone.

"Hello," she said as if none of the negative feelings she just experienced had happened.

"So tell me. How is he in bed?" Olivia almost dropped the phone.

"Where are you?" She asked in a trembling voice.

"Go to the bathroom," the person on the other end ordered. Olivia felt her feet doing as the voice said. She stepped inside and nearly dropped her phone.

"Hey," the Olivia Dunham of this dimension greeted. She hung up the phone and put it down on the bathroom counter on her end. Alt. Olivia stared at the mirror and placed her hand up against it.

"This isn't a movie," Olivia said. "You aren't going to suddenly fall back into your dimension just by touching the mirror."

"How?" Alt. Olivia asked.

"Am I doing this? I have a gift; the power to see cracks to the other side; gateways so to speak. Luckily for you this is only a means of me to communicate to the other side."

"How long have you?" Alt. Olivia began to ask.

"How long have I remembered my real memories? Long enough to give this side a taste of its own medicine. I've discovered quite a few things during my time on this side. Things Walternate wouldn't want my side to know."

"Walternate?" Alt. Olivia asked confused.

"Way to distinguish between the two Walters," Olivia answered.

"Olivia? Are you talking to someone?" Alt. Olivia's boyfriend, Frank asked on the other end.

"No," Olivia lied as he walked into the bathroom shirtless and put his arms around Olivia's waist. "Please. Not tonight. I'm really tired," she said as he kissed her neck. Alt. Olivia looked in horror earning her a smirk from Olivia.

"Well you know where I'll be if you change your mind," he said and left the bathroom. Olivia walked over to the bathroom door and slowly shut it. She then walked back to the mirror.

"You can relax. We haven't done anything. Doesn't look like I can say the same thing for you though," Olivia said dropping her cool demeanor for a second and voicing just how upset she was. "We came close a few times," she said going back to her calm voice, "but even I wouldn't stoop as low as sleeping with someone thinking it will quell their fears about me being different. I'm sorry. Is this upsetting you?" She asked noticing Alt. Olivia's tight grip on the counter. "Funny. Normally it's the evil twin that torments the good one. Never the other way around," she laughed.

"Shut up," Alt. Olivia seethed. "I'm not evil. You're the ones that fired the first shot in the war."

"And we're going to fire the last shot too. No one on your team truly knows the truth about what happened that night and Walternate still thinks I'm his slave. As far as they all know I am their Olivia Dunham, whose unusual behavior is a result of being overstressed and overworked. What's your excuse? Eventually you're going to mess up. That is if you haven't already my little doppelganger."Alt. Olivia felt a rage boiling inside her. How dare this Olivia treat her as if she was a pale imitation? "I'll admit Charlie was a little suspicious at first, but dear, sweet Lincoln managed to calm is fears about me not being 'me' like I said when I was first captured. He's actually a pretty fun guy to be around even if he is still a little burned."

"I'll kill you. I swear to God. I'll kill you," Alt. Olivia promised.

"I'd love to see you try," Olivia said and held up her open palm. A flame emitted from it. Alt. Olivia looked shocked. "A parting gift from my friend, who blew herself up to help me," she said in anger. "Don't ask me how I got her power," she said closing her palm. "Now I want you to listen and listen well. You may look like me, sound like me, heck you may even have the exact same genetic structure as me. But you are NOT me. Do you understand?" She whispered conveying her quiet fury.

"Olivia," Frank called again.

"Coming baby," Olivia said walking to the bathroom door. She opened it, gave Alt. Olivia one last piercing glance, and then turned out the lights. For a minute all Alt. Olivia could see on her side was darkness and then her own reflection returned. She slumped up against the wall and sank to the floor. She brought her knees close to her chest and silently cried.

**A/N: Let me know what you think of my first Fringe Fic. Like I said this is a one-shot, but I may be persuaded to continue if enough people like the story. See ya!**


	2. Torment

**A/N: Since you all asked nicely (and gave such nice reviews) I've decided to write a few more chapters of the story. It'll keep me busy while we have to endure the hiatus. I hope this chapter is as good as the first one.**

Alt. Olivia did not sleep for the rest of that night. She just sat on her couch; gun in hand with her eyes trained on the front door. She kept thinking that the other 'her' was going to come bursting through that front door. She couldn't risk her getting the drop on her. She spent the entire night panicking. "If Olivia could use her power to communicate between this dimension and the next then who's to say she wouldn't try to tell the Fringe Division that they have the wrong Olivia on their side," she thought. "And once they knew the truth they'd… I don't even want to think about it. Peter would be pissed and he might even try to torture me."

Olivia wound up falling asleep on the couch. She woke up at the feeling of someone shaking her.

"Morning Peter," she said stirring awake.

"Morning Liv," Peter said. "Surprised to not find you in bed when I woke up," he said.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep so I came out here to think for a while; must've fallen asleep on the couch."

"Do you always sleep with a gun in hand?" he asked.

"Shit. The gun," Olivia thought. "Just being a little overly cautious," Alt. Olivia lied. "Thought maybe the guy we put behind bars last night may somehow break out and try to kill us," she laughed. "Are you kidding me? What kind of an excuse was that?" She berated herself for giving such a lame excuse. "But let's not talk about that," she said linking her hands around Peter's neck. "Why don't we finish what we started last night?"

"Ain't gonna argue with that," Peter agreed and was about to kiss her when the phone started to ring. Peter let out a very frustrated sigh. "I'll get that," he said starting to walk towards the phone.

"No!" Olivia almost shouted getting her a weird look from Peter. "I mean, I'll get it. It's going to be for me after all," Olivia said trying to calm down. She couldn't risk Peter answering and the other Olivia being on the other end. Alt. Olivia walked past the confused Peter and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Get the Bishops," Broyles ordered. "We have a problem with the suspect."

"On our way," Alt. Olivia responded.

"Another mission?" Peter guessed.

"Afraid so," Alt. Olivia answered wondering just what had happened with the suspect.

* * *

**Massive Dynamic: Walter's Lab**

"He was a shape shifter too," Peter said as they examined him.

"Any guesses as to the cause of death?" Alt. Olivia asked.

"We haven't been able to find any bullet holes or any other marks on his body. We can only guess that it was a suicide. How he killed himself is a different question all together. Any suggestions, Dr. Bishop?" He asked as Walter continued to examine the body.

"I can't be certain," Walter said. "Perhaps his mind had some sort of self-destruct feature installed in it. I need to examine his body in order to be certain."

"Take whatever time you need doctor. In the meantime, Agent Dunham, report back to headquarters and go over the security footage from last night so we can tell if it was a suicide or murder. Take Peter with you."

"That's alright. I can do it on my own," Alt. Olivia offered. "It'd probably be boring for him."

"Actually I don't have a problem with that," Peter said already heading for the elevator. "I'd feel like too much of a third wheel anyway," he said looking at Astrid and Walter.

"Terrific," Alt. Olivia thought entering the elevator with Peter. "How am I going to get out of this one? The footage is going to show me giving him the data. I can't let my cover get put into question now after all this time."

* * *

**Fringe Headquarters**

"You ok?" Peter asked Alt. Olivia.

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"You've been fidgeting with your hands for the past five minutes. Are you nervous about anything?"

"Probably from the lack of sleep last night," Alt. Olivia said.

"Right," Peter said and looked back at the footage they were viewing on the computer.

"You idiot! You're getting sloppy," Alt. Olivia thought. "He's going to start asking questions soon if you don't keep your act together," she continued to think as they got closer to the footage of her with the data from the shifter. "Hey Peter. I think I left my phone in the car. Can you get it for me?" She asked nicely.

"Uh, sure," Peter said giving her a weird look and leaving the room. Alt. Olivia watched him leave and breathed a sigh of relief. She fast forward through the rest of the footage up to the part where she handed the data to the shifter. She was about to delete it when the screen went black.

"Crap! Not now!" Alt. Olivia thought randomly pressing keys on the keyboard. A message suddenly appeared on the monitor.

_**You disappoint me my twin. Your actions this morning practically scream 'I have something to hide'. You better get yourself together soon or people are gonna start asking questions. That is unless that haven't already figured you out and now the con-woman is the one being conned. By the way, all of Walternate's precious secrets are falling into my hands with each passing day. It won't be long before I know everything he has planned.**_

The monitor went black and returned to the security footage. Peter opened the door to the room and Olivia was about to have a panic attack when she saw the words 'section deleted' appear and then vanish from screen.

"Find anything?" He asked handing her back her phone while still looking a little uneasy at her.

"Looks like someone beat us to it," Alt. Olivia said showing him the blank screen.

"Looks like we're back at square one again," Peter mumbled. Olivia felt her phone vibrate and saw she had a text message. It read:

_**Now who could've deleted that part of the footage? Talk about cutting it close. ;)**_

_**Liv**_

"Son of a bitch. She's playing with me."

* * *

Alt. Olivia rushed into the backroom that housed the type writer; beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She slid into her chair and quickly began to type.

_**We have a problem! Olivia remembers everything. She's discovered whatever it is you're up to. **_

Alt. Olivia looked at the mirror and waited for the Walter on her side to respond to her message. After a few seconds the type writer started to type.

_**We're sorry. The man bent on universal destruction that you're trying to reach is currently unavailable. If you'd like to leave a message he will get back to you at the most convenient time.**_

_**Love,**_

_**The Real Olivia Dunham**_

"Real Olivia Duhnam? Real Olivia Dunham!" Alt. Olivia screamed and almost destroyed the type writer. "I'm not a copy you bitch! I'M NOT A COPY!" Olivia slammed her fists on to the table and continued to punch it until her fists started to bleed. "I'm not a copy," she whispered. "Not a copy."

* * *

Alt. Olivia stumbled up the steps to her apartment. She didn't want to think about the mission, Peter, or Olivia. All she wanted to do now was sleep. She was so focused on her troubles that she forgot to pull out her keys and instead just reach for the doorknob. It turned in Alt. Olivia's hands and put her back on alert. Olivia reached into her purse and pulled out her gun. She cautiously stepped forward into her apartment; she heard a voice coming from inside her bedroom. She kicked the door open aiming her gun causing Ella to scream. She calmed down when she saw it was her Aunt Liv.

"Ella? What is it! ?" Rachel screamed barging into the room and then saw Olivia with her gun.

"Sorry Rachel. I didn't mean to scare her," Alt. Olivia apologized wiping her sweating forehead.

"It's no problem Olivia. Sorry for appearing unannounced. Peter called me and said you looked very on edge all day. He asked me if everything was ok."

"It's just the job. Been going through a lot as of late," Alt. Olivia explained.

"Well Ella and I are eating out tonight and we wondered if you'd want to join us," Rachel said to her.

Alt. Olivia smiled. "Sure. I'd love to."

* * *

Dinner was going by pretty smoothly for the three of them. Alt. Olivia did her best to not seem like she had something to hide. As Rachel started to tell Alt. Olivia how her day went she looked at Ella and saw the necklace Olivia had given her.

"That's a nice necklace, Ella," Alt. Olivia said. "I don't think I've seen you wear it before."

Ella stopped drinking her water, set her cup down, and looked at Alt. Olivia. "Don't you remember Aunt Liv? You gave it to me." Alt. Olivia swallowed thickly. These were the kind of mistakes she wasn't supposed to make!

"Can you excuse me for a second? I need to use the restroom," Alt. Olivia said and rushed from her seat before Rachel or Ella could question her.

* * *

Alt. Olivia entered the restroom and turned the water on to hot. She splashed it into her face in an attempt to calm herself down. That was way too close. She's lucky that Rachel and Ella don't know the truth about what went down that night. But what if they told Peter or worse Walter about her lapse in memory? It wouldn't take a genius to put two and two together. She can't be discovered before the she completed her mission.

"The mission," she thought turning off the water and grabbing a paper towel. "What the Hell am I even doing this for? All Walternate… great. I'm starting to call him Walternate now as if he were just some sort of cheap knock off of the original. Damn it!" She slammed her fists on the bathroom counter. "I used the word 'original'! We aren't clones! We're every bit as human as the people of this universe." She balled up the paper towel and absent mindedly tossed it into the garbage can. She looked back at the mirror and jumped back at the sight of… not her reflection, but Olivia. She was smiling at Alt. Olivia.

"You just keep messing up," she chuckled. "Only a matter of time before you forget something so serious that you won't be able to avoid or talk your way out of it."

"Leave me alone!" She screamed at her and pulled out her gun.

"Oh that's a real smart idea. Firing a gun in a public restroom; like that won't seem suspicious to anyone that knows you in the Fringe division," Olivia said.

"If you can come back why don't you?" Alt. Olivia asked still pointing her gun at the mirror.

"I don't think I've tormented you enough," Olivia said grimly. Alt. Olivia blinked and then found herself looking at her own reflection. Hands shaking, she holstered her gun. Olivia stumbled out of the bathroom feeling very lightheaded. She saw Rachel just hanging up her cell phone.

"Who was that?" Alt. Olivia asked Rachel.

"Peter. He was just checking up on us."

"What did you tell him?" Alt. Olivia asked almost stumbling over her words.

"Are you alright Olivia? You've been acting strange the last few weeks now. It's almost like you're an entirely different person."

"Don't be silly," she nervously laughed sitting back down. "I'm still the same Olivia Dunham," she said picking up her glass only to see Olivia looking at her again for a split second. "Stop it," she whispered.

"What did you say Olivia?"

"Nothing," she lied and smiled though Rachel gave her a weird look.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner," Alt. Olivia thanked Rachel once they arrived back at her apartment.

"You're welcome," Rachel said giving Alt. Olivia a hug. "Listen Olivia. I think you should maybe ask for a few days off. Just to clear your head a bit," Rachel suggested.

"I think you're right. I have been feeling a little overworked," Alt. Olivia agreed.

"I'll be in touch," Rachel said and drove off. Alt. Olivia entered her apartment and plopped down on the couch. "Today has been the day from Hell," she thought. "I'd made too many mistakes today; too many close calls and then there was Olivia. If I could see her right now I'd put a bullet in that pretty little head of her's." As she thought about this a noise penetrated her thoughts. It sounded like running water. Alt. Olivia stood up and fought her urge to draw her gun. She snuck towards her bathroom and saw that water was running, but not on her side. It was running in the reflection. "Stop doing this to me," she ordered. "Show yourself you coward!" She yelled at the top of her voice.

"Since you asked nicely," Olivia said from behind her. Alt. Olivia felt Olivia's hands grab her neck. Alt. Olivia tried to fight back, but Olivia's grip was too great. She dragged her double back towards the living room and then Alt. Olivia saw a bright flash of red that blinded her for a brief moment. Olivia roughly tossed her into the couch. Alt. Olivia got off the couch and ran at Olivia, who delivered a kick to Alt. Olivia's jaw knocking her to the floor. Alt. Olivia felt blood in her mouth and spit it out. Just as she was about to go back on the attack an intense flame surrounded her preventing her from moving any further. Alt. Olivia looked through the flames and saw Olivia's fists were on fire.

"Welcome home, bitch," Olivia cursed.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Looks like it's payback time. See ya soon! Thanks again for the reviews.**


	3. Welcome Home Bitch

**A/N: I had planned on posting the third chapter before the hiatus was over, but I sort of lost my inspiration after posting the second chapter. I started the third one, but just couldn't figure out how to finish it. Fortunately seeing the real Olivia in action again was all the inspiration I needed to finish the third chapter. Enjoy!**

"Welcome home bitch," Olivia cursed; fists on fire. Alt. Olivia had a terrified look on her face at the sight of Olivia. She thought she could actually see fire in Olivia's eyes. Maybe that's just how angry she was. Alt. Olivia stood up and the flames increased their height so she couldn't jump over them.

"So how does it feel? To be trapped? Surrounded on all sides by something hostile?" Olivia asked her double as the fire moved closer to Alt. Olivia. Alt. Olivia whimpered slightly as the fire came within an inch of her body; within an inch of burning her alive. Olivia's expression was unreadable. She only circled Alt. Olivia while keeping the fire in place. Alt. Olivia felt like she was going to pass out from the heat any minute now. Multiple beads of sweat formed on her forehead; dripping down every inch of her body. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stand like this; she was afraid that she might slip up and burn herself to death.

"What's the matter copy cat?" She asked her.

"I'm not a copy!" She screamed at her. "Stop calling me that! I'm every bit human as you are! I'm not like the shape shifters!"

"Are you sure? You did after all infiltrate this world blindly following Walternate's orders just like the shifters," Olivia continued to taunt while she paced the room. "I'm sorry. Are you scared?" Olivia asked noticing the look on Alt. Olivia's face at the fire. She didn't respond to her. "I asked you a question!" Olivia shouted at her making the temperature from the flames increase in their intensity.

"Yes," Alt. Olivia chocked out and then the flames died out. The next thing Alt. Olivia knew she was being kicked in the chest and was knocked back into the wall. She tried to recover, but Olivia grabbed her by the neck and shoved her against it. She kneed her in the chest and then punched her in the face. Olivia held up her flaming hand only a few inches away from Alt. Olivia's face.

"Listen to me and you listen well. You don't get to be scared. Look at me!" She yelled at Alt. Olivia who had turned her face away from the fire. She slowly turned her head around. This shouldn't be happening to her. She was Olivia Dunham. She wasn't afraid of anything and yet here she was at the mercy of her furious double.

"You don't know the Hell I had to go through on this side. They forced me to undergo tests in order for me to be like you," she seethed. "They stole away my life. My memories! And you know the worst thing about it? There was a part of me that was aware of it all. Shouting. Screaming. Begging, for me to remember who I was, but the drugs in my system were too much for me to resist. I forgot everything I was. My friends; my family. Everyone, but Peter."

The fire in Olivia's fist died out when she remembered what Peter and Alt. Olivia did. She pulled back her fist and punched Alt. Olivia again; this time in the mouth. She proceeded to punch her again four more times; each blow harder than the last. Conveying the fury she had been keeping buried inside ever since she remembered who she was. She went for a fifth punch, but Alt. Olivia blocked it and kicked her in the chest. Olivia fell back into the table. Alt. Olivia ran forward and pinned Olivia on the table. She started punching her as hard as she possibly could. If Olivia died then there'd be no more mission. No more hiding. No more having to worry about making a mistake.

"You don't know what I've gone through!" She shouted at her and hit Olivia again this time breaking her nose. Olivia caught her next punch and Alt. Olivia screamed at the burning sensation she felt. Olivia shoved her off and kicked Alt. Olivia in the face this time breaking her own nose.

"Now we match," Olivia said wiping some of the blood from her nose. Alt. Olivia eyes darted to the couch and saw Olivia's purse. The two of them simultaneously darted for the purse and collided with one another. Alt. Olivia grabbed the purse and dumped out its contents revealing Olivia's gun. She aimed at Olivia's head, but she kicked Alt. Olivia's hand making her shoot through the front door instead. The two Olivia's heard the sound of someone fall on the other side and instantly forgot they were trying to kill one another. Alt. Olivia put the safety back on the gun and tossed it aside. The two of them ran to the door and opened it. On the floor was Alt. Olivia's partner Lincoln. Alt. Olivia's breathing came to a complete halt.

"No. Not Lincoln," she said and silently cried. She saw he had a bottle of beer in his hand. She recognized it as something the two of them got drunk off of months ago. Neither of the two Olivia's moved at first; that is until they heard Lincoln start to groan.

Lincoln was worried. Not because he had gotten shot, but because the gun shot had come from inside Olivia's apartment. "Olivia," he groaned. She had to have been in some sort of danger. His vision went in and out of focus. He wanted to help her, but felt his body growing weak from the gunshot wound. Right before he passed out again he could've sworn that he saw two Olivia's.

"He needs a doctor," Alt. Olivia said finding her voice.

"Help me get him to the couch," Olivia said and they both helped pick him up with some difficulty. After they set him down Alt. Olivia ran to her phone and called 911. "I'm sorry Lincoln," Olivia apologized to him.

"Paramedics will be here shortly," Alt. Olivia said.

"Good," Olivia said back to her not turning around. As she looked at Lincoln she heard the sound of the safety of her gun being clicked off. "And we're back to this again," she muttered.

Olivia spun around and a big flame flew out of her hand at the gun. It heated up quickly and Alt. Olivia dropped it to the floor. Olivia leapt over the back of the couch and punched Alt. Olivia in her right eye. Olivia staggered back and Alt. Olivia grabbed her and shoved her into the bathroom. Alt. Olivia pushed herself up and threw a punch, which Olivia stopped. She pushed the two back towards the sink and there was a flash of blue. They fell back into the apartment complex, but Alt. Olivia knew that it wasn't hers. She tried to stand, but felt Alt. Olivia's foot connect with her ribs. She collapsed to the floor to weak to move anymore. Too tired. Too emotionally drained from the torment she had been put through plus shooting her own partner. She rolled onto her back and saw Olivia starring at her. Her expression was completely unreadable once again.

"It's Ella's birthday tomorrow," she finally said to her. "Make sure you give her a call." Olivia then walked backwards and vanished in a flash of red light. Alt. Olivia did nothing, but continued to lie on the floor. The only thing she could think of now was whether or not this Olivia was going to help Lincoln.

* * *

**Over there**

Lincoln regained his consciousness and felt his stomach for the bullet wound. All he felt was a scar. Someone must've called the hospital.

"Glad to see you awake." Lincoln smiled. He'd know that voice anywhere. He looked to his right and saw Olivia sitting next to his hospital bed. "Olivia. What happened back at your apartment?" He asked.

"Someone jumped me and we went at it. I have a broken nose, but it's nothing too serious. I was more worried about you when I saw you'd been accidently shot. My assailant and I were fighting over the gun when it went off."

"If I can survive having my entire body burned to a crisp, I think I can handle a simple bullet wound," Lincoln joked.

"Just out of curiosity, what were you doing at my apartment anyway?" She asked him.

"You'd been so stressed out since whatever went down several weeks ago that I thought I'd surprise you with our favorite beer," he said with a smirk.

"That's right," Olivia thought while smirking back at him. "Lincoln did kiss Alt. Olivia after getting drunk one night before he knew she had a boyfriend."

"You know what the weirdest thing was? Right before I passed out I almost thought I saw two of you. It must've been the bullet wound," he said.

"Yeah; the bullet wound," Olivia agreed with him.

**To Be Continued… **


End file.
